


圆房

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 半架空, 双性警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *是连续15天那啥文的第14篇！*迟来地庆贺爱梅特赛尔克排名1！*没超过12点我就没有断！！！*是之前在群内讨论过的小皇帝X大皇后光*双O有！！时间快来不急了我先把上放出来！下正在写！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

在光的冒险规划里，他曾经计画过自己会去许多不同的地方。在离开村子以后他会先搭上车前往三大主城之一，随后可能在当地增长经验或者加入当地工会来锻炼自己。在锻炼好了以后他希望能够去各个不同的地方，像是传说中闭关锁国的伊修加德，又或者是更远一些的地方。他计画得非常好，然而在出发的时候一个不小心搭错了陆行鸟车，就这么被兜兜转转地载到了港口上船。

光在当下其实有些后悔，觉得自己不应该轻信了那看著很像是孩子但是根本不是孩子的拉拉菲尔族商人。明明他应该只是帮忙搬点货物上船，之后收取点金币当作旅费而已。然而就在他帮忙整理货舱的时候，船就这么开了，直接往遥远的国度开去。拉拉菲尔族的态度看著没什么改变，一边跟他道歉一边说会想办法让他回国，然而抵达了那据说叫做加雷马王国的地方，转手就把他交给了一个高大的加雷马人。至此，光才知道这原来并不是一般的货船，而是一个使节船。那据说是由乌尔达哈牵线，联合格里达尼亚，利姆萨˙罗敏萨一起出使新生的加雷马王国。这似乎牵扯到了一些政治因素，还有当时为什么加雷马会成为国家的一些密辛。不过这些也不是光能知道的东西，上头的人也不打算跟这个冒险者解释太多。

总而言之比起新生的小王国，三大联邦的力量倒是强上许多。光本来以为按照那名拉拉菲尔族的说法，自己应该是给某位被送来和亲的贵女当护卫，结果当天晚上他看到了才十岁的小皇帝才明白，自己就是那个来和亲的人。拉拉菲尔族一边转了脸色威胁他说知道他老家奶奶的住址，一边又安慰他说反正这种未来应该也不会让你一直当皇后，到时候联邦跟加雷马都会给你钱。虽然有些厌恶这样强买强卖，但是看到小皇帝似乎震惊到金色眼瞳都震动，就又有些心软。

这不过是跟我一样的人。

光这样想著，他就算是要对什么人生气那也不该对这个婚姻都无法自主的小国王生气。当晚光就跟小国王睡在了一起，没有人问他们的意见，只是就把他们两个推到一个房间以后直接关门。光看著小国王似乎已经习惯的样子有些心疼，他还是这般年纪的时候就是跟奶奶一起生活，奶奶会给他弄一杯温牛奶，给他说些冒险故事哄他睡。而这个国家的小国王却要与一个才见面一天的人关在一起，那么纤细的手跟脚感觉就没有什么抵抗力，要是自己是坏人这孩子得受多少苦？

「嗨！小家伙，我叫做光。」他蹲下来，让自己的视线与对方平等。「你叫做什么名字？」  
「他们连我的名字都没告诉你吗？」小国王挑起眉毛，小小一个人做出这种表情并不让光感到厌恶，反而是觉得有几分可爱。不如说这个现在在光看来满是怜惜的孩子做出什么，只要不要太过份他都觉得情有可原。「我叫做索鲁斯˙佐斯˙加尔乌斯。不过你叫我哈迪斯吧。」小国王走了过来直接坐在他的怀中，看上去就十分可爱。

「好的，哈迪斯。」光点点头，将这个十岁的孩子抱起来放到床上。「那么现在是睡觉时间了。」

隔天，在小国王签下一份协议之后，光就成为了他的王后。没有什么盛大的典礼，也没有什么豪华的宴会。事情只是这样决定了，没有任何人庆贺也没有人反对。三联邦的使者很快就离开了这里，临走前只是象征性地给这位新王后留下了一小袋金币。光算了算，这里大概是一千个金币左右。不能算太少，毕竟如果买一些便宜的食物那可以买上很多。但要说很多那也没有，他曾听自己村子的冒险者们抱怨传送费用太贵，就连骑陆行鸟从巨龙首营地到白云崖都要80个金币。如果是这样算来，这一千金币又太少了些。然而光也无从抱怨起，只能把这在加雷马花不出去的金币收好，转身负担起了照顾小国王的责任。

比起王后，他觉得自己更像是保姆一些。每天负责喊小国王起床，在对方不肯起来的时候去拿毛巾给他洗脸换衣服，最后把他送到宫廷讲师的面前。说是说宫廷讲师，才刚刚从部落成立一个国家的加雷马国也没有什么太过复杂的规定。一些大臣跟原本元老院的人依旧把持著政治，小国王对他们而言大抵只是一个橡皮图章而已。然而就算只是一个橡皮图章，也有不少人想要这个小孩的性命。光好几次从刺客的手下保护小国王，身上也因此留下了不少伤痕。

有部分加雷马国人因此尊敬他，也有部分人因此而厌恶他。不管如何，小国王总算是在他的照顾下慢慢成长，甚至是开始接手起了国家的政事。小国王怎么接手国家政事这点光其实不太清楚，那日他被小国王安排著出去抓住某个人，拎回来的时候就看到彼此对峙的局面。这似乎是某个家族联合起来的叛变，光出去抓的那个人手上就拿著代表加雷马的某样重要东西。而在那人偷走这东西后，这些元老院的人与大臣就来质疑小国王的能力，暗示这国家应该回到过去共和制度而不是帝制。

光的行为无疑是打乱了他们的想法，那并非加雷安人的小偷对于其他加雷安人来说都棘手无比，几乎不可能被抓到。然而光并不是加雷安人，虽说他并没有如他当初所愿地在世界各地冒险，但是总是有不少刺客前来也是让他累积了不少战斗经验。

「还有问题吗？」小国王在王座上冷笑，模样已经有了几分后来被史学家们赞诵的皇帝神采。也就是在这一天，小国王年仅十四岁就收回了自己所有的权力，在两年后加雷马国从原本的小国家往外扩张了一圈。在小国王十八岁那年，加雷马已经从原本的王国逐渐扩大，尽管现在还不能算是帝国，也已经有不少人称呼这位国王为皇帝陛下。

光眼看著原本实在称不上华丽的王宫变得壮大，空空荡荡的石墙上进行修改又扩张，原本只有石头的墙面多了美丽的画作与雕饰。而除了这些属于王宫的改变，那些出入于此的人也有了很大的变化。在早年他看过的那些高等贵族，身穿的衣服并不能说是不好，但是也不过是乌尔达哈一些小贵族家的水准。加雷马本就不是一个富裕的国家，所有的一切几乎都只能仰赖进口。光就不得不连续吃同样的肉好几天，明明是国王与王后的晚餐，味道却实在不怎么样。这并不能责怪那些厨子，毕竟他们手上能有的就只有这些。

光那时候忍不住地出外打猎采集，总算是想著办法变著花样给小国王做了几次餐点。而那些被他带回来的香料种子，直到现在也小心地被种在王宫厨房外的一小块地方。

而如今那些贵族身上的衣服也华丽起来，上面开始用著金银的丝线刺绣出繁复的花纹，上面还缀以宝石与珍珠。贵女们手上拿著不再是样式简单的扇子，有远东的款是也有光所熟悉的艾欧泽亚的款式。而这时候，宫廷里面似乎又开始有了变化的暗潮。

那日被宫廷讲师邀请前去一个地方的时候光没有想多，只是以为这或许是一如既往地对索鲁斯一些课程上面的探讨。索鲁斯的父母似乎在早年的时候逝去，因此宫廷讲师每每想要讨论一些授课进度除了跟大臣们说也就是跟这个名为王后实为保姆的光说了。说来父母双亡这也是索鲁斯当年会被推举成为国王的理由，只是当时的人应当只是想要一个暂时的小国王，之后随便杀掉或者丢弃都无所谓。现在那些人大概很是后悔，加雷马国在索鲁斯的带领下越来越强盛，却也越来越没有他们说话的位置。

光其实很久没有被喊去与宫廷讲师针对索鲁斯的课程进行详细讨论，毕竟他大多时候其实也给不出什么建议，只能答应说会好好监督小索鲁斯看书而已。话虽如此，光就没看过那么聪明的孩子。他几乎不需要怎么盯著，索鲁斯就能把那些即使做为大人的他都觉得繁重的课业做完。而他这个保姆王后，要做的也不过就是把小国王放在自己大腿上，看著他写作业而已。当然在他年纪大了以后那就更没光什么事了，只是小国王似乎还是维持著当年的习惯，非要让光靠著他不可。

比小国王年长六岁的王后猜测，这可能是某种什么肌肤饥渴或者心理需求之类的东西。他对此了解不多，只是偶尔打发时间看书看到的玩意儿罢了。

然而今天宫廷讲师只是带他到一个房间，不久以后就来了两名全裸的男女。光一开始以为这是要上美术课，正想著美术课相关内容好像以前已经讨论过了？然而就在这时候，那对男女亲吻了起来，男人不停用手挑逗著女人，让女子喘息连连。光目瞪口呆，总觉得这个宫廷讲师癖好很奇怪。如果喜欢看人做爱的话，那并不应该把他这个王后喊上吧？他低头思索了一下，觉得自己跟这人的关系应该没有好到一起看现场的色情表演才是。

而就在这时候宫廷讲师干巴巴地开口，让他好好看好好学习，因为这都是之后得由他来教导索鲁斯的内容。光的脸色有那么一瞬间苍白，随后又是了然。他的身体确实有些特殊，尽管这些年来他有意隐瞒，但是或许早在他不知道的时候这秘密就已经暴露了也说不定。

那现场交合的男女也就只有刚开始还有那么一点情欲的氛围，到了后来几乎都是讲课阶段。男人告诉光自己为什么要这样摸，而女人也会说这样的快感有多强，有时候该以什么样的技巧补足。光有那么一小会儿担心他们要他自己上去摸摸看，然而并没有任何人提出这样的说法，甚至宫廷讲师还严厉地告诉他，绝对不能超过地上他们拉好的白线。

光看得满脸通红，属于性的气息在这间房间里面弥漫，然而却又以冰冷的话语加以解说。他几乎是有些恍惚地回到了他和索鲁斯的房间，年轻的国王似乎有些不耐烦，皱著眉头问他去了哪里。光有些复杂地看著眼前的人，他还记得之前小国王梦遗的时候蹭他一身那难看的表情，他当时还笑著说等你长大了就好了。现在似乎就已经是那时候，索鲁斯看著还没有什么特别需求，成天把精力都放在公文上不停批改。然而这似乎已经不是小国王需求不需求的问题，而是其他人怎么看他的问题。

宫廷讲师告诉光，如果他不来教那么他们就会派别人来。

「这必须要快些进行。」宫廷讲师的脸色难得地带上了一些激动，似乎是等待这个时候很久了。光有些纳闷，在那两名负责教学的男女退下后又有一人出现在这里。那是某位大臣，一直以来被排斥在政治之外的光只知道对方是个大臣，具体做什么却是不知道的。那大臣直接地告诉他希望他打听国王的喜好，在那之后他们会安排各个贵女一起参加一个宴会。

「至于您的话，我们会有另外的安排。」那名大臣有些傲慢地说著，一如既往地不把光放在眼里。「我听说您当初的梦想是当个冒险者吧？放心，这很快就会实现了。」  
「这个国家会成为伟大的国家。」宫廷讲师在那大臣之后开口，表情十分严肃而认真。「而我们需要一个得体完美的王后。有她在，我们的国王陛下迟早会成为皇帝陛下。」

他说话说得认真，然而光觉得这完全没有什么道理。加雷马国在他看来从小国发展至今，有的并不是因为什么人特意辅佐，而是那小小的国王从小就不停学习努力的缘故。有那么几次光自己都睡著了，等他迷糊醒来身上就有一条毯子盖著，而索鲁斯仍然在不远处努力。

他挺不高兴这些人直接抹煞了索鲁斯的努力，然而此刻他也明白跟这些人说什么都没用。他回到了房间，面对质问他方才去了哪里的索鲁斯他叹了一口气。

「怎么了？」

年轻的国王一脸不解地看著自己的王后，而他的王后又重重地叹了一口气。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**

光其实并不好意思和索鲁斯说这件事情。就算他们之间在加雷马看来是合法甚至是整个国家里面最尊贵的夫妻，但是在光看来他实在不好意思跟对方说那个”教学内容”。然而他不说不代表索鲁斯就不会知道，宫廷教师在给光当场演示没过几天，索鲁斯自己就来找他了。

「我想，你欠我一堂课不是吗？」年轻的国王已经比他的王后高上一些，尽管他的身材在加雷安人里面并不算太大，但是对于只是中原人族的王后来说已经很高了。十八岁的国王现在身高已经一米八将近一米九，完全可以做到仅凭身高居高临下地看著他的王后。光吞了吞口水，有些慌乱地东看西看。而索鲁斯……私底下他呼唤为哈迪斯的那人并没有催促他，只是好整以暇地坐在床边，慢慢脱去了自己的衣服。

年轻国王精壮的身躯出现在光的面前，因为加雷马这里几乎终年没什么太阳而显得有些苍白。他也不在乎王后僵硬地坐在那里不知所措，只是在脱去大半自己的衣服以后，也来脱光的衣服。光稍稍挣扎了一下被那双金色眼睛一看就停止了动作，这么被人脱去自己身上的衣服他脸很快就红了起来，他被自己看大的小国王推倒在床上，脱去了不怎么繁琐的衣服以后又是裤子。光那不为很多人知道的器官就这样暴露在空气底下，有些冷让他稍稍想要往后躲。然而他的腿很快就给索鲁斯抓住了，年轻的国王直接伸手把他的腿分开，似乎饶有兴趣地看著这阴阳结合的位置。

光直接拿了个枕头盖在自己身上，因为这样的缘故索鲁斯说了些什么他也没有听明白。索鲁斯很快就扯掉了他盖著脸的枕头，有些故意地说著：「已经有些傻了，再拿枕头盖著自己缺氧不就更傻了？」这样的话语。话虽如此，他却轻轻地亲吻了上来。光的大脑一阵空白，他没想过有一天索鲁斯会这样亲吻自己。那与曾经孩提时候很可爱纯真的亲吻不同，而是带著情欲的色彩。光的舌头有点被动地被索鲁斯卷著，而年轻国王那平常握著笔的手指已经开始抚摸起光底下裸露出来的器官。那纤长还带著一点茧的手指套弄著光的性器，原本疲软的性器在这样抚摸很快就兴奋起来。

光以为自己会这么被套弄出来，然而索鲁斯并没有继续触碰光的阴茎，而是转而摸起了他底下雌穴的位置。

「我看过一些生理的书，即使是在加雷马这样物资并不怎么充足的地方，要找来一两本这样的书也不算太困难。」索鲁斯慢慢说著，缓缓用手指玩弄那柔软的部位。他先是轻轻拉扯那贝肉的位置，然后又用手指搓揉底下的小珠。「但是那与你的这里又有些不同…你的阴囊看著比一般人小上一些，而底下的雌穴却也长著肉珠。明明你这里也不算大啊……却是怎么样挤入这两个器官？」他说完以后还用手掌轻轻拍打了一下光的下体，像是在比划尺寸又像是只是藉此玩弄对方而已。

光完全不知道索鲁斯到底哪里学来这样的东西，被拍打雌穴的感觉很怪，比起疼痛什么更多的是羞耻。柔软的雌穴很快就冒出了水，随著索鲁斯接连轻轻拍打的动作把外面的贝肉也给涂抹得晶亮。光扭动著自己的下体，却也不知道自己到底是闪避了那样的拍打，还是把自己敏感的部位送上去给人折腾。很快索鲁斯的行为也不只是拍打而已，他时不时把玩光的阴茎，又揉捏底下那的小小的肉珠。他的手指一直没有进入到太深的地方，只在浅层的地方轻轻搔刮。光的身体有些难受，小口被玩得一张一缩地，似乎是想要把对方的手指送到自己体内的深处。

这里的空气似乎热了起来，光原先满脑子想著宫廷讲师跟他说的那些手法，然而现在早已经忘得一干二净。他反而是那个被教导的对象，被小他六岁的索鲁斯指导，让他把自己的腿抱著大开裸露出底下的部位。而索鲁斯就躺在他的身边，手指并拢地快速在他下体处摩擦。

「慢…慢点…哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」光下意识地喊出了索鲁斯早年跟他说的那么名字，时至今日光也不太明白索鲁斯为什么要自己喊他哈迪斯，然而他却十分快速地接受了这个名字。就好像他本能地认知，这就是属于对方的名字一样。他呼喊对方慢点的话语并没有被放在心上，不如说索鲁斯的动作还更快了点，擦得光那里湿了一大片，最后颤抖地高潮。他的下体一如那两名示范者所说的一样喷出了水，弄脏的床单也弄脏了索鲁斯的手。光躺在床上喘气，高潮过后的他有些舒服但是又少了些什么。

他看著索鲁斯，对方的脸因为情欲或者因为旁边燃烧的炉火染上了一抹红。他低下头又与光接吻了一次，这次那湿淋淋的手放上了光的阴茎，轻巧地把那性器上面涂抹了光自己分泌出来的淫液。光也有些不甘示弱，伸手去抚摸索鲁斯的阴茎。他们靠在一起彼此抚慰，彼此的性器在对方手中涨大，最后一起射了出来。这代表精液的味道混合在了一起，光的心跳跟呼吸都有些乱，就连索鲁斯把他翻著躺平了去舔弄他的乳首他都没有意见。当然这准确来说，是他也没想著有什么意见，只是看著加雷马国王低头用舌头舔弄著他越发硬挺的乳首。

「那里不会出东西的。」光看著索鲁斯舔了一会儿，忍不住开口说道。然而索鲁斯只是用牙齿咬著他的乳首，咬得他有些疼又有些说不上来的快乐。  
「会有的，如果你怀孕的话。」年轻的国王如此说著，然而光只是觉得这有些好笑。  
他不会怀孕的，就算是生理知识知道的不多，他也明白女孩子每个月会有那么几天的经期。那是在他还和奶奶住在一起时候的往事，总是会有那么些女孩子找上门来讨要一些让人不会疼得太厉害的药方，而那时候他奶奶就和他说了这东西。光还记得奶奶在他小时候有些心疼地摸摸他的脸，说你大概也要经历这些。然而在他除了底下多那一处，其他地方与男孩子没什么不同之后奶奶似乎松了口气。

然而光并没有在现在这时候把这个告诉索鲁斯，他觉得聪明如对方应该早就明白一直以来没有经期的他是不存在怀孕的可能性。他只是摸摸年轻国王的头发，任由对方把性器抵在自己的雌穴上。那小小的部位因为之前的玩弄湿滑无比，没有太大的阻力就吞下了索鲁斯的性器前端。光觉得有些难受，但是还是没有多说些什么。压在他身上那人亲吻著他的胸膛，总算不留恋于那两个被吃得亮亮的乳首，而是一鼓作气地撞了进来。

疼。这是光脑中闪过的想法，然而与之前和前来暗杀索鲁斯的人战斗所受的那些伤比起来，这似乎也不算什么。他只是努力学著放松，好让身上的人把那阴茎推到最里面的地方。尽管他觉得这阴茎粗大得让他有些难受，却也不是到那种不可忍受的地步。

索鲁斯的阴茎很快就进入了他的体内，他们暂停了一会儿就只是抱著彼此亲吻。随后索鲁斯开始慢慢前后移动，开始在那雌穴里面抽插。光一开始还只是觉得古怪，这种涨涨的感觉是他从前不曾体验过的。然而这很快就不只是涨而已，身上那人的性器不停抽插，把光的那里都操出水来。而一边这么操，索鲁斯还一边指导光拨弄自己的肉珠与阴茎。光事后觉得自己那时候大概是傻了，老实地听话把自己弄得更是一团乱。他的阴茎与肉珠都被他自己有些粗暴地摩擦玩弄，而底下的雌穴则是吞吐著索鲁斯的阴茎。

光被弄得喊叫出声，随后又像是怕人听到一样低下声来。索鲁斯在他的耳边低语吐息，就像是光曾经听过的那些传说。在传说之中总是有那种魅惑人心的恶魔，会催使人做出那些淫邪的举动。当然这只是那些宗教派的人士的说法，光曾经在酒馆听过的那些则更为火辣。只是他却不免把索鲁斯与宗教派的说法结合，既像是天使又像是恶魔。他不知道自己为什么会有这样的感觉，那年轻的国王小时候看著还多了几分人气，长大以后却更像是一尊塑像。

他有些心疼地抱住对方，暗想著一个国家作为重担压在这人身上是不是太沉了些。他的双腿夹在了索鲁斯的腰上，年轻的国王因此受到鼓励抽插得似乎更加卖力了。他在光的耳边让他直接喊出来，反正这里的人知道了他们交合只会高兴。光心里觉得会害羞并不是因为这样的事情，却也顺了他的意思喊叫出声。

索鲁斯确实弄得他很舒服，他们先是平躺地做了几次，之后又换了些姿势。光趴在床上抬高自己的屁股被索鲁斯一并开发了后穴，后穴被操弄得感觉跟前面不太一样，但是总是能让他爽得几乎失去意识。而之后的光也确实失去意识了，而他在昏睡的前一秒，脑子里面只闪过了一句话。

这根本不用人教啊！哈迪斯不是什么都懂嘛！

end


End file.
